


Rogue Tutoring Services

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: It's the end of the school year and the rogues are doing their part to help.





	Rogue Tutoring Services

“Something's not right,” Sam says walking into the safehouse.

“What?” Len asks from the couch where he's curled up with Mick watching TV.

“The library is packed. There are absolutely no kids anywhere but there,” Sam says.

“Well it is the end of the semester. They are probably working on term papers and shit,” Hartley says coming in from a shower his hair wet. Axel wrapped around him.

“Then shouldn't they be home?” You can only reserve a computer in the library for an hour,” Sam says.

“Not everyone has a computer or internet at home. Sometimes the library is the only place they can go. That's what I would do when I was trying to put myself through college,” Hartley says.

“That's not right. There has to be something we can do,” Axel says frowning.

“Ax, we're criminals. Why the hell would we do a good deed?” Len says and Axel pouts.

“Pleeease,” Axel pleads.

“What did you have in mind?” Len asks.

Several days later the Flash bursts into the Rogue’s safehouse.

“Alright Snart why have you been seen around with half of Central's youths...what the?” Barry says skidding to a stop seeing several computers and printers hooked up and some of the rogues hunched over notebooks and textbooks with kids helping them with their work.

“Howdy Flash. Welcome to Axel's newest pet project, aka offering a work space for kids who don't have a place to do their work at home, tutoring and printing,” Mark says from where he's helping put together a solar system model with a little girl.

“What?” Barry exclaims.

“The library was packed up to the rafters with kids who had nowhere else to go. So we're doing our part to help. Shawna is tutoring for biology, Hart is doing most of the math, sciences, and languages. The Tricksters are doing chemistry and Mick and Snart are helping with History. Roy is helping with art and helping with projects that require putting together and so is Mark. Rosa, Lisa and I are helping anywhere we can and reading over papers,” Sam says.

“And you're not charging them anything?” Barry asks.

“Nope.” 

“I knew there was good in you guys,” Barry says.

“Hey hey Scarlet, stop spreading ruthless lies about us. If these kids do good in school they are less likely to commit crimes meaning less competition down the road for us,” Snart says looking up from a history textbook.

“Sure, that's why you're doing this Snart. I believe you,” Barry says with a chuckle before zooming off.

That year not a single kid that went to the Rogues for tutoring failed any of their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr and don't hesitate to send any rogue requests to me ;)


End file.
